


James and Lily one shot_ Genesis

by sachaelle



Series: James and Lily one shot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachaelle/pseuds/sachaelle
Summary: James found out he's going to be a dad!





	James and Lily one shot_ Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while since I posted anything, but life has been a roller coaster these last few years, I could start enumerating then this note will be longer than the story. But in honor of Jilly october fest, I decided to post a James Lilly one shot. So without further ado here is:

Lilly Potter was troubled! And she was in this state, not because as many would surmise,  
she was a young, barely twenty, militant soldier in a civil war! Nor was it because as a  
married woman, her husband of a year, did something incredibly stupid again! Well in a  
way, it was partly James fault, but if they were laying blame, then in fairness she would  
should share part of the blame also!  
No, what has her troubled, was the result of a potion test that she just did! As journeyman  
potion mistress, she was qualified to administer healing potion, with the supervision of a  
medi-witch. Thus, just before her wedding she brew and faithfully gave herself the  
contraceptive potion as needed. Then their one year anniversary came!  
As a pure-blood of some station, the Potter were invited to all the best event, and were  
expected to throw the best also! But when James and she were getting married, the fact as  
a muggle-born she was the equivalent of the Potter's throwing the blood rhetoric to the  
faces of everyone, (not that the Potter's had ever adhered to the rhetoric anyway), they  
decided wisely to have a small intimate affair!  
The elder Potter deprived of the chance of showing up their son and his blushing bride,  
had been clamoring for a party for their one year anniversary! All Fleamont and  
Euphemia business associate and client were invited, witch along as her and James own  
invite, with but a few overlaps, made for a big event! It was predicted to be the event of  
the year, and the guest list could be read as who was who, in wizarding Britain! Anyone  
who was somebody attended, and the party was a rousing success!  
Everything went perfectly, without an itch. They should have known then, it was too  
good to be true!  
Forty-eight hour after the party, people start flooding the hospital, with  
a start of rash accompanied nausea, fever and diarrhea that normal potion would not cure!  
Later that night a special edition of the Daily Prophet was announcing a new strand of  
dragon pox, that was resistant of the normal cure. It encouraged anyone with the littlest  
symptom to come to the hospital. And anyone else, wetter or not already potioned, to  
make appointment with their healer for the new potion. Particularly if they believed they  
had contact with someone who was sick! Being already in the hospital, (James with his  
parents, Lilly as a potioner contracted at the hospital) they were quickly administered the  
new potion!  
Then the elderly started dying! Including the elder Potter, bring elderly and with weak  
immune system. During those sad time, forgetting the medi-witch admonition to abstain  
or to make love with no penetration (as with all anti-potion, this new potion counteracts  
with contraceptive charm), they took comfort in each other.  
In her hands, was the result of the temporary lapse of judgment! Before they could get back on the contraceptive potion, they were required as a routine to check if perchance they have developed an allergy, or might be pregnant. While as a journeyman she could brew, and administer the potion to James and herself, to fake the result of the potion unless she was positive of the result could have grave consequences. In any way, the regular brewing of potion would count in her abetting of mastery. As there was no reward in cheating and gain in doing the work, it was a no contest that she chooses to do so. And what a remarkable foresight of her too, she would not have wanted the medi-witch see her freaking out like this, they were not close enough for her to feel comfortable losing her cool like that in front of her!  
But she couldn't keep dwelling on this, the kneazle was out of the bag, and it was no use crying over spilled potion. No, time had come to act! First step, tell her husband!  
Now James, like most men, take bad news better after a bit of buttering up! The try and true way of buttering a husband, was ply him with food and drink, have sex and blurt the truth when he was nice and mellow! Now having the option of two out three, was not bad, too bad she would not be able to manage all three, well she could but it was why the hat choose Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, she was too damn noble! The sex will just have to be celebratory, as no matter what tonight was a celebration not a death sentence! After those chilling prophetic pep talk, Lilly went to the kitchen, after a detour to send her healer and medi-witch the result and set up an appointment, to help prepare the meal that would help knock the socks off her husband!  
After a spectacular three course meal, accompanied with wine from the reserved edition from the Potter's cellar, with Gin as aperitif, and cognac to wash it down, they were finally ready to have that conversation.  
-You outdone yourself as always darling, though I notice you hardly touch your drink all evening! But I assume you have some news for me, what with the sumptuous dinner, it is the result? Can our sex life return to normal? Not that I didn't love what we did on the interim, but I prefer our creativity to not have a need, just a want if you know what I mean?  
Am pregnant!  
The glass handled loosely in James Potter hand fell with a clang!


End file.
